


Tokka Week 2020

by TheRoseyOne



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: Tokka Week is back and I couldn't let it pass without postiing something. This is a collection of interconnected shorts for each prompt.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036040
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Jealousy

“What?” Sokka asked quietly, mainly to himself out of shock rather than an actual question.  
“You heard me, I’m pregnant.” Toph answered, trying to sound as brazen as usual, but it came out sounding a bit uneasy. She rolled her glass back and forth in her hands, trying to focus on the sound of the glass scraping against the wood rather than the skip in Sokka’s pulse.  
The bartender stopped and refilled his glass, a great grin on his face “Did she tell you the good news.”  
Sokka plastered a fake smile on his face “Yeah. Congrats Kanto.”   
Kanto reached out and touched Toph’s hand gently “I’ll bring you some more ice.”  
She kept her head down and gripped onto the glass “Thanks.”  
Sokka watched as Kanto walked away “I was wondering why you were drinking water.”  
“Yeah. Kanto said no boos until the kid comes.”  
“He’s right.” Sokka took a swig of his drink.  
“He’s a damn drag.”   
Sokka let out a harsh chuckle “He’s trying to do the right thing.”  
“I know.” She took a sip of her water.  
“So, how are you feeling about all of this.”  
She put her glass down “I’m okay. I just don’t know what I’m going to do.” She started twisting her glass again “I’m not all sweet and nurturing like Katara, you know.”  
Sokka took her hand from the glass and wrapped his around it. “You know that if you need anything, I’m here.”  
Toph smiled ad quietly answered “I know.” She felt Sokka take his hand away then she heard ice rolling from a glass and splashing into her water “Thanks Kanto.”  
“Anything for you babe.” He leaned across the bar and kissed her on the forehead.  
She felt Sokka’s heart skip a bit, then his stool slide back “Welp,” he said with a sigh “I gotta get going.”   
“Already?” Kanto asked, disappointment in his voice “You’re the first one we’ve told. Celebrate with us.”  
Sokka looked from Kanto, to Toph and back. “Wish I could, but I’ve got a meeting.” He knew that Toph knew he was lying, but he didn’t care “We’ll do the whole celebration thing when you tell everyone.”  
Kanto smiled “Okay. See you later then.”  
“Yeah. See ya.” Sokka put a hand on Toph’s shoulder “See ya, Mom.”  
Toph smiled and put her hand over his “See ya.”  
Sokka walked out of Kanto’s bar and down the street and cursed himself for all the times he didn’t say anything.   
He could have told her he had feelings for her a couple year ago when he realized it, but he’d told himself that they were friends and it was just some fleeting moment. It wasn’t.  
He could have told her months ago when she said she was seeing this guy named Kanto, but he didn’t want to get in the way, or worse, get laughed at.  
He definitely couldn’t say anything now…not now.


	2. Anchor

Nobody saw it coming. From what anyone could tell, he was strong and healthy. No one knew that wasn’t true. Not even Toph.  
When they finally got the letter telling them Kanto had died suddenly, his brother wrote back that Kanto had been a very sickly child. So sickly, in fact, that they were all surprised that he had grown up at all. They declined Toph’s offer to send his ashes to them, saying that she and her unborn child were Kanto’s family, his legacy.  
“We hope one day to be able to travel to Republic City to meet our brother’s little one. We wish you both the best.” Sokka read, then he rolled the letter up and retied the ribbon. He looked over at his friend “You okay?”  
Toph rubbed at where her baby had settled on the side of her belly “Yeah.” She took a deep breath “He never said he’d been sick as a kid.”  
“I guess he didn’t want you to worry.”  
She laid her head back and tapped her foot.” Well that’s just stupid.”  
Sokka got up and walked over to her, kneeling beside her chair. “He probably thought he was okay. He didn’t know he wou-“  
“I know.” A tear rolled down her cheek and Sokka brushed it away. She smiled a bit “Thanks for being here.”   
“Where else would I be.” 


	3. Knockout

Sokka watched the little girl stumble a few steps across the rug and giggle as she fell into his lap. “Good job, Linny!” He scooped her into his ams and hugged her before sitting her in front of him. He looked up to where Toph stood by the table “She’s getting stronger on her feet.”   
“Yep,” Toph answered as she bent the last of her uniform onto her body. “she’s getting harder and harder to keep up with.” She walked over to where they sat and leaned down to her daughter “Alright you little badgermole, Sokka’s going to take you to the island. Make sure you give ‘em a hard time.” She laughed as she stood up and the baby laughed in return.  
Lin turned, reached out to Sokka, and said “Baba.”  
Toph stopped in her tracks. Sokka froze and his heart skipped a beat. He looked at Toph “Did she just-“  
Before he could finish his sentence, the frustrated little girl open and closed her hands at Sokka and demanded “Baba.”  
He took the girl in his arms and stood up, going to her mother and whispering “She’s calling me Baba.”  
Toph crossed her arms “Yeah. And?”  
“But…but I’m not…Kant-“  
“She’ll never know him.” Toph interrupted, a snap in her voice and moisture in her eyes “She knows you.” Toph put her hand on Lin’s back “She’s a baby, she can’t say Sokka yet. When she can, we’ll teach her.”  
Sokka blinked at Toph “Okay.”  
Toph moved her hand from the baby’s back to Sokka’s chest and patted “Thanks.”  
He watched her walk out. After the door closed he looked at the baby and she looked back at him.  
“Baba.”  
Sokka smiled at her “You know what kid? I thought your mom was the only one who could knock me out without throwing a punch.”


	4. Art

Lin sat at the table, concentrating on the colorful lines she was placing with the newest present her Uncle Sokka gave her. It was her favorite new toy.  
Sokka knocked on the door shortly after one in the afternoon. Toph slung the door open with a frustrated look on her face and a messy stack of paper in her hand. “You.” She said accusingly before turning and picking more paper from the floor.  
“Well hello to you too.” Sokka said coming in and watching her snatch up the last piece of paper. He chuckled “I see Linny liked her gift.”  
Toph shoved the stack of paper into his arms “Ya think?” She went and flopped on the couch “I keep slipping on pieces of paper. It’s not exactly the easiest thing to sense you know.”  
Sokka sat beside her and shifted the papers into a neater stack. “Where is the little artist?”   
“Taking a nap.”  
“Um humm.” Sokka turned the paper around “Um hummmm.”  
“What?”  
“These are really good.” He said moving on to the next sheet.  
Toph sat up “Really?”  
“Yeah. Like I can tell what everything is. When the other kids were three they had to tell me what the drew.” He laughed “Especially Kya.”   
Toph smiled and he inched closer to her. He handed her the paper he was looking at and placed her hand on the lines. She felt the lines of wax under her fingers “That’s a tree.” Sokka took her hand and lead her fingertips along the brown line moving vertically “This is the trunk,” he guided her fingers around the looping lines at the top “And these are the leaves.”   
Toph bit her bottom lip and try to wish away the heat in her cheeks. She wondered how it was that Sokka touching her hand could still make her feel like a little girl with a crush. “What else did she draw?”  
Sokka handed her the next picture. “This one is you, bending a huge rock…at least I think it’s a rock.”  
She felt the line and grinned “This is the best drawing ever.”  
Sokka smiled and looked at the picture in his hand “Not as good as this picture of me.” He handed the paper to Toph and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the next picture “Oh…”  
Toph stopped “What is it.”  
“Well,” Sokka drawled “It seems to be a picture of you…and me…and, well-“  
Toph pouted “Oh spit it out already.”  
“Lin drew a picture of us kissing.”  
“What?” Toph held her head down. She could feel her cheeks heating up “Where’s that kid get an idea like that?”  
Sokka looked at the picture. There were so many times in his life when he felt like the universe was against him, but now he saw that it was giving him a sign through a talented little girl. It was time to say something. “Well, you they say that kids know things adults will never understand.”  
Toph turned to him, not caring about the heat in her cheeks anymore. “What does that mean?”  
Sokka took a breath to steel himself “It means that Lin can tell that I care about you.”  
“I care about you too.” Toph answered in a nonchalant tone.  
He rubbed his forehead “No. you don’t get it.” He turned to face her “I-“  
His eyes widened as Toph kissed him on the lips, albeit a bit off center. She pulled away “I know what you mean, Dummy.”  
Sokka smiled “Okay.”


	5. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cheated this on, but eh...

“Chief,” Toph’s secretary said through a crack in her office door “I know you said not to disturb you, but Councilman Sokka says he needs to speak to you and it’s urgent.”  
Toph could feel Sokka pacing just beyond her secretary’s desk. She could feel his heart racing. She knew if she didn’t let him come in he would anyway. “Yeah, let him in.”   
Hung opened the door “She’ll see you now Councilman Sokka.”  
Sokka walked by and gave the young man a begrudging “Thanks.” Before he caught the doorknob and closed the door. He sat in the chair on the other side of Toph’s desk. “It’s been a while.”  
“Yep. Been busy. We’re in the middle of a manhunt, you know.”  
“Yeah, I signed the warrants. Any leads.”  
“Too many. Everything from one of the gangs hiding him to him having an operation and living as a woman named Mai Lee. But that’s not why you’re here, is it.” She sat back and crossed her arms.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Toph scratched at her temple “Tell you what.”  
“You know damn well- “Sokka caught himself. He rubbed both hands down his face and took a breath to calm himself “Why have you been avoiding me for the last few weeks? Why haven’t you asked me to take Lin in a while?” His voice got harsher “Why did I have to hear form KATARA that you’re pregnant?”  
She blew her hair out of her face “It’s still early on. I’m only telling the people who need to know.”  
“And you don’t think the father needs to know?”  
Toph sat back in her chair and laced her fingers together “I’ll tell him as soon as I figure out who he is.”  
Sokka reeled his head back and sighed “Toph.”  
“Don’t sound like that. You know just as well as I do that we weren’t exclusive.”  
“Toph, don’t do that.” He grumbled. “I _know_ it was just me.”  
“Oh really,” She snarked “I didn’t realize you were keeping tabs on my cooch.”  
Sokka stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the desk “Why are you doing this!”  
Hung burst through the door “Chief, is everything alright?”  
“It’s fine kid. The councilman just doesn’t agree with some of my techniques.”  
Sokka stood up and turned to the young man with a smirk “Yeah. Sometimes I forget she’s the law now. We can’t just go around kicking ass and taking names like we used to.”  
The young man smiled “Yes sir.” And closed the door.  
Sokka turned back to Toph “Okay. I’ll play your game. So, who’s the other guy.”  
Toph waved her hand “Eh, Could be that guy I met at the bar.” She shrugged “I was kinda drunk. Either him or his friend with the nice voice. Don’t worry, if the kid bend’s anything but earth, it’ll be easy. Unless their a nonbender, then I guess we’ll have to find some kind of test or something.”  
“Come on Toph.” His voice cracked it bit “You don’t have to do this.”  
“Do what?”  
Sokka groaned “You know what. I don’t even care. I was there for Lin, I‘ll be there for this baby too.”  
Toph shrugged “Do whatever you want.”


	6. Moonlight

Sokka went outside with the newborn swaddled in his arms. He looked up at the full moon. “Hey Yue. He framed the blanked around the baby’s face and she yawned “This is Suyin. Suyin,” he pointed at the glowing orb “That’s Yue.” He leaned lifted her to his lips and whispered “One day I’ll tell you the story of how we used to date.”  
“This is my daughter.” He said looking up at the moon. He held his head down “No matter what Toph says, I know she’s mine.” He looked back up. “Not that that matters. Linny is just like my daughter and she isn’t mine.”  
Sokka walked around for a few minutes, rocking Suyin and humming an old song he remembered hearing his mother sing. He stopped and looked at the baby again, then up at the moon. “I guess I just have to settle for being Uncle Sokka."


	7. Inheritance

“Sokka. No one told me you were coming to town.” Toph said as she walked into her house to find Sokka sitting in her living room talking to Lin.  
“I came to visit.” He gently brushed his thumb across the bandage on Lin’s face “Katara called me and told me what happened.”  
Toph turned her head to Lin “Don’t you have duty today.”  
Lin gave Toph a cross look, but she answered with a dutiful “Yes Chief.” She stood up and bent on her uniform before leaning over to hug Sokka “I’ll see you when I get off.”  
He squeezed her as hard as he could. “I can’t wait.”  
Toph stepped to the side as her daughter left, then she turned to Sokka “You know, your sister talks too much. I never should have given you two radios.”  
“You know, you really do know how to welcome a guy. Hello to you too, Toph.”  
Toph sighed. She walked over and sat beside him on the couch “Hello Sokka. How’ve you been?”  
“Pretty good. Are you alright? You look tired.”  
“I’m exhausted.” She admitted.  
“Yeah. Katara told me a little bit, but Linny gave me the details. Sounds like thing are kinda rough around here.” Toph nodded “Where’s Su? I want to hear her side.”  
Toph sat back “On her way to Gaolin. I just came back from putting her on the train.’  
“What?” Sokka rubbed his hand down his face. “You really sent her to your folks? You shouldn’t have done that.”  
Toph groaned “The what was I supposed to do?”  
“You should have sent her to me. It’s where she belongs anyway.”  
She laughed “How in the world would Su belong in the Southern Water tribe?”  
Sokka shook his head “Toph, can we just let this foolishness go. Just admit Suyin is my daughter.”  
Toph rubbed at her temples “Sokka. I’ve had enough bullshit this week. Please don’t dig up this old bone.”  
“Why is it still so hard for you admit it?”  
She stood up “She’s my daughter.” She slammed her hand on her chest “Mine. And I’ll do what I think is right for _my_ kid.”  
Sokka stood up “Well I helped raise her, and I must have done a good job, because, from what I can understand, Su’s behavior started getting worse when I left.”  
Toph crossed her arms, but was quiet. Toph really did look tired. Tired and small.  
“I’m the Chief now. It wasn’t until Dad died and I had to leave that I realized how important it was to me to have Su be my legitimate heir. She has an inheritance and she deserves it, you just have to say that she’s mine.”  
“As if Su would want to run a nation.” She scoffed “Or, better yet, a metal bender as the chief of the water tribe.” She plopped back down “That would be rich.”  
“Toph.”  
She sat forward. “Fine. You want an answer? Su isn’t your kid.”  
Sokka looked at her for a while “That’s what you have to say.”  
“Yep.”  
Sokka took a breath. “Fine.”


	8. Journey

Toph hadn’t cried when the news came. She didn’t cry when she told her girls, or at the memorial service, or at the burial, or even on her way back home. But, as she moved around her room, sticking a thing or two into a small satchel, she let the tears flow.  
Sokka was gone now. She couldn’t take the thought of all the things she should have said to him. She should have thanked him for being her daughters’ father figure. She should have told him that Suyin was definitely his daughter. She should have told him she loved him. She should have told him all of that and more, but she never had and now it was too late.  
On her way back to the city she decided it was time for her to make a change. She decided to leave the city and travel the world, maybe find some of that enlightenment Aang was and Iroh was always going on about.  
Toph lifted the false bottom of her dresser drawer and pulled out the little treasure she’s stashed there. She’s hadn’t taken it out in years. Toph sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers across the piece of paper. The lines had flattened out over the years, but she could still feel the faint lines of wax that adorned the paper.   
The drawing that her little girl had done for her so long ago was now crinkled. The paper had started turning brown long ago, and the colors had started to fade, but it was still there, the drawing of her and Sokka kissing.  
She quietly folded the picture and slid it into her satchel before making her way out into the world.


End file.
